Watching Star Wars with other people
by jojobinks01
Summary: People from various universe coming and reviewing the movies, the clone wars, and rebels series.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentleman. As you who review for my other fanfic stories who ask me to continue writing despite some who said that my writing is terrible. I may have a treat for you in mind. Starting Sunday a i am going to bring several people from the other universe of Star Wars, starcraft, halo, marvel movie verse, and destiny for the one and only... watching Star Wars!**

 **If think that this may or may not be a great idea. Please pm me and let me know. Otherwise list who you want to see in the review section. Thank you for reading this enjoy a good time and hope to see you on Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Alright everyone here we are ready to begin. Before we start i just want to point out a few things-**

 **Cayde-6: Hello am i interrupting something?**

 **Author: No, in fact your just in time.(hands Cayde a paper) I marked yours in red.**

 **Cayde-6:( 0-0 ) um okay? Well anyway. (read's his lines) The author as you've read above me does not own everyone or the franchise except for himself in any shape or form what so ever, and if he did there would be a riot.**

 **Author: thank so let's begin the watching star wars, but first an introduction.**

 **Cayde-6: oh boy and I was killed in forsaken.**

Anakin sigh tiredly as he went in to Padmes office. He had been gone for at least two weeks fighting on the planet of Fersia against the separatist, and he was pooped. So was Ahsoka and the others who were there like the 501. Padme got done with writing something as she looked up and saw her husband as she smiled and got up to hug him.

"You're home." She said as they separated from the hug. "How did it go?"

"Same as normal. Separatists trying to conquer a planet, and us going In there to save them." Anakin answer padme's question as he sat down with Padme siting with him. "How you been?"

"hm been writing ideas to pass to the senate, debates. Same old politics." Padme answered. Anakin was about to respond when all the sudden a weird noise got their ears and a bright blue light appeared and engulf both Anakin and Padme as they both disappear as some coursant guards came in with rifles to find anakin

They both reappeared later inside what looks like to be a big room that could House a lot a lot of people. Among those people he could see was Obi-wan, Satine, Ahsoka, lux, Rex, some of the clones and the Jedi council who were seriously confused of where they are. They also spotted 5 people and one droid.

There was more and more people, but one that stood out to Anakin's eye the most was a man with a white beard, which he all know to well. Count Dooku. He made a grab for his lightsaber, but as he put his on to his belt to grab it he find no lightsaber there.

 _What?_ He thought as those who saw and went to grab their own lightsabers to fight found they theirs disappeared too. Along with countless others who tried or went to fight found theirs gone too.

"Ok." A voice came out as anakin turned his in surprise, and confusion to see a blue humanoid droid in some sort of clothes with a horn sticking out of his forehead. "I got no weapon and I'm trapped in here with Zavala, Ikora, some other guardians, the bad guys and others who I got no idea who the heck they are!"

"Hey is that my voice I'm hearing?!" An other voice rang out that almost sounded like the droid Anakin heard which added more confusion and surprise with the blue horn droid.

"I don't know Buck but I got like of what I'm seeing." A female voice answered the now identified human named Buck said.

a woman who looked alien and had wings wa surprise to hear her voice and well, confusing went everywhere, and near fights were to come if not for a single voice rang out "HALT!"

Everyone stop and look to the voice coming from an other room with a single man sitting there looking at them. "Ok this may be confusing but I assure you all will be reveal in the meantime, but first I need to take attendance first aka roll call. So if you hear your name just say yo or here."

The man soon got out a weird looking datapad as he said first "ah people from the marvel that includes The avengers, asgardians, shield, hydra, and others?

"Here." A man in a blue suit with a white star in the chest who anakin assume to be captain America answered.

the man nodded as he went on "the Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg?"

"Here." A voice said in their minds which surprise many people.

Attendance continues along with the names before the man finished and said "Ok thank you all, now my name is jojobinks and the reason all of you are here is because of the creators who are not here at moment want you all to take a break from the fighting, watch Star Wars. I'm included before some of you asked, because of to make sure you all cooperate and don't go crazy."

"What' Star Wars?" A woman with no mouth anakin assume was a Protoss asked. Jojobinks smirked as he look at anakin.

"Him and those who are with him." Jojobinks answer as a big screen pull up and said "ladies and gentleman I introduce you too Star Wars and well. Good luck."

 **and here we good. Yeah yeah. I know it doesn't look as good. And may I should have said this but I may need a co author. And I need characters for this. I know I got Dooku, anakin, cayde, Zavala, ikora, and some others but I need your help. Be a part of this. Until the. See ya at the next video.**


End file.
